


Fiery Night

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, POV Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: sleepy-skittles asked: "Halloween prompt + Scira + meeting at a bonfire"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

The bonfire had seemed like a good idea when he heard about it. Music, food, drinks, the mood set by the blazing fire. The idea was good, the reality not so much. Scott’s had to make sure to stay upwind from the fire and maintain a distance of at least thirty-five feet at all time, which puts him just outside the area where the party is actually happening. Even with these precautions he the smoke is tickling in his throat, trying to find the right button to trigger an asthma attack.

‘You’re not having fun?’

Scott turns to find the prettiest girl he’s ever seen standing next him. She looks genuinely worried that he isn’t having fun.

‘Asthma,’ Scott explains.

‘Oh, is there anything I can do? I mean, to help you have more fun. I don’t mean about the asthma. I can’t magically cure asthma. Although I totally would if I could.’

Scott can’t do anything but stare fondly as the girl continues babbling, her eyes widening and brows rising. Scott’s has seen these signs before, Stiles looks exactly the same when he realizes he won’t be able to stop talking without a little help.

‘Can you get me something to drink? The refreshment table is right where the smoke is blowing,’ he interrupts the girl.

‘Of course,’ she says with a relieved smile.

She disappears into the crowd, coming back a couple minutes later with not only drinks, but food as well.

‘Since you couldn’t get drinks, you couldn’t get food either, so I thought you might be hungry,’ she explains, holding up a small plastic bowl of chex mix.

‘Thanks. You wanna sit?’ Scott asks, already shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the ground.

‘Thank you.’

They sit close together. The girl’s side is pressed against his, her warmth enough the drive the chill from the evening away.

‘I’m Kira,’ she says once they’re both comfortable.

‘Scott.’

‘Are you having more fun, now?’ Kira asks, holding out the chex mix.

‘Definitely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
